


Babysitting (in which Tiago hopes to get laid)

by msrogersstark



Category: James Bond - Fandom, Skyfall - Fandom
Genre: Babysitting, Kids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrogersstark/pseuds/msrogersstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and his fiance Tiago take care of M's niece and nephew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting (in which Tiago hopes to get laid)

When James Bond and his fiancé Tiago Rodriguez knocked on the door of their employer, they had been expecting a relatively easy job. However, the moment they entered her house, all thoughts of a laid back day (in which Tiago had hoped he was going to get laid) went away. The door swung open and they stepped into the heat and out of the grey rain that was frequent in the city. M shut the door behind them.   
“Emma! How nice to see you.” James said, hugging the shorter woman gently. Tiago simply nodded.  
“James, even though you’re seeing me for personal reasons does not mean you can call me Emma”  
Tiago rolled his eyes as James corrected his mistake.   
M led them into the living room of the house.   
“These are my nieces and nephews.” She said gesturing to them.   
“This one is Alec” She pointed to a little boy bouncing in a chair attached to the doorframe “He’s one”   
James waved at the little kid, while Tiago sat down in one of the leather recliners.   
“This is Kaitlyn” M said, looking at a young girl who was running around the island in the middle of the kitchen. “She’s 3. And that’s Cole” She pointed at the only boy, who was chasing his sister. “He’s 5”  
Tiago actually laughed. “You trust us with these kids?”   
James couldn’t help but agree. They were spy’s not babysitters.  
“Not really” M said “But since you’re both off for two weeks, you were my only hope”  
“Yeah we’re off because we’re getting married in 5 days, not to be your personal babysitter” Tiago grumbled, quiet enough that only James could hear. James almost burst out laughing but quickly hid it.  
“It’ll be fine M” He reassured her. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep them safe”   
She nodded “And Mr. Rodriguez, new hair style?”  
She was right. James had managed to get Tiago to die his hair back to the brown it used to be for the time that they were with the kids. It was among the rules that he’d set the night before. The list also included keeping his jaw in his mouth.   
“Yeah. My fiancé doesn’t like my normal hairstyle” Tiago grumbled.   
“That is not true” James protested, “I just thought the kids wouldn’t like it!”  
Tiago rolled his eyes “Sure James”   
James sighed. “Alright M, you can go. We’ll be just fine”   
She nodded “Lists are on the fridge. Call if you need anything. I’ll be home around 11”  
James helped her to her car while Tiago looked at the kids.   
“This will be really easy” He said, dragging 2 chairs into the center of the room.  
Placing two pudding cups on each chair, he called “Come and get it!”   
Kaitlyn and Cole rushed over to get the pudding but before they could dig in, Tiago clipped handcuffs onto both of them, and slipped there arms around the back of the chair. Despite the kids protests, he left them there and flopped down on the couch waiting for James to come back and admire his handy work. The reaction, however, was not as he’d anticipated. James spun on Tiago.   
“Key’s. Now.” His voice was rough and demanding and Tiago wished he’d use it when they were in bed together.  
“Come on James, what’s the harm in having a little fun?”  
“We can have fun later. Tying kids to chairs isn’t fun” James reasoned, holding out his hand for the key’s.  
“You liked it” Tiago smiled  
“I wasn’t a kid. And you are not sexually abusing children that are M’s niece and nephew” James said, emphasizing the important words.  
“Aw please can we keep them locked up?” Tiago said whined   
“If you don’t give me those keys right now, the laid in laid back isn’t going to be what you want it to be.”   
Tiago handed over keys.   
James un-cuffed the kids, letting them eat their pudding. 

“We should have left them tied up” James said, 2 hours later. The house was a mess and so were the kids. Cole had dumped juice all over Kailyn while they were having lunch, and toys were thrown everywhere.  
“Told you” Tiago groaned as Kailyn jumped onto his lap.  
James searched the list for what they should do to occupy the kids. His eyes fell on one sentence, bolded in the center of the page.  
1:30pm Nap Time  
“Tiago!” James shouted over the screaming of the kids “It’s nap time!”  
James had never seen Tiago more relieved.   
“Alright Kids” James said, “It’s time for a nap”  
It was a miracle what that did. Kailyn and Cole both ran up the stairs and Alec crawled over to tug on Tiago’s pant leg.   
“That was remarkably easy” Tiago smiled, heaving Alec onto his shoulder.   
“We are not having kids. Hear me?” James said to Tiago   
“Deal” He agreed. 

James managed to get Cole and Kaitlyn to bed without much trouble and then went to find out if Tiago needed help putting Alec down. As he approached the room, he heard noises. It sounded like music.  
James stopped just outside the doorway. Tiago had his back to James and he was seated in a rocking chair singing to Alec. The words were in Spanish, James had never heard the song before. And he’d also never heard his fiancé sing. He wasn’t even sure Tiago was capable of doing something that human. James stood quietly, listening to the lulling words and watching as Alec fell asleep quickly. Tiago stood up to place Alec in his crib and saw James watching. He offered him a small smile before lying the kid in his crib and closing the door softly. Tiago walked right past James and down the flight of stairs leading to the living room.  
“That was beautiful, you know” James said, once they’d reached the living room.   
“You flatter me James” Tiago replied, his voice kept catching in his throat and he didn’t like it.   
“I’m serious. You should sing more” James smiled “I’d like it”   
James knew Tiago wouldn’t accept the compliment but when Tiago couldn’t even give a sarcastic reply, James started to worry.   
He poured two glasses of scotch and handed one to Tiago.  
“What’s on your mind?” James asked, sitting down beside him  
“I’m fine” Tiago replied, eyes glued on the drink and not James.  
“You can tell me. I won’t laugh.”   
“My mom, my real mom always sang that to me. I always slept when she did.” Tiago managed before taking a long drink.  
“I have dead parents too remember?” James said, hugging Tiago close “I know what you’re talking about”  
“I know” Tiago said “Has M fed you the line yet?”  
“What do you mean fed me the line?” James knew by now that M had been telling lies. But he’d thought it stopped.   
“Orphans always make the best agents” Tiago said bitterly.  
“She’s not feeding us that line. She believes that. And it’s true.”  
Tiago sighed and set his empty scotch glass down.   
“Enough depressing talk. Let’s make use of our time alone” Tiago smirked, pulling the glass out of James’s hand and pressing him back into the couch they were sitting on. He straddled James, pressing their hips together and leant in for a kiss.   
“Wait” James used his last piece of control “The list says…”  
“The list says no sex James. This isn’t sex.”  
“Fine. But no removing clothing.”  
“Shirts?”  
“Shirts are fine” James sighed   
“Yay!” Tiago cheered.  
“Now kiss me you bastard”   
Tiago kissed him hard, tongues and teeth clashing. Tiago had James’s shirt off in seconds, hands knowing the other’s body, able to avoid the scars.  
James’s hand ran through Tiago’s light brown hair. James had been telling the truth. He loved the color of Tiago’s hair. But the warm brown color was well… warm. It gave him a caring look, even though he never showed it. Today Tiago’s eyes were greyish blue. He insisted on the contacts even though he didn’t need them. James liked his real eyes better. Chocolate brown, the color of warm chocolate chip cookies. But even though Tiago had ditched the name Raoul Silva once he’d been bailed from jail by MI6, he still kept the hair and the eyes. James thought he used it to look tough.   
Tiago’s mouth on his neck, brought him out of his thoughts.   
“Distracted Mr. Bond?” Tiago smirked against his neck.  
“Mmmm no” James said, muffling his content.  
Tiago’s mouth trailed up towards his ear “I bribed Mallory to give us an extra week of vacation.”  
“By bribe do you mean,” He put on his best Spanish accent “I simply hacked his computer and changed his calendar to say we wouldn’t be back for 3 weeks instead of two”  
Tiago pretended to be hurt “That is not what I sound like.”  
“It is actually”  
“Well it was simple” Tiago said, “I thought you’d be happy, considering before I met you, you were pretending to be dead to get some time off.”   
“I do appreciate it.”   
James leaned back in for another kiss but just then all three of the baby monitors went off.   
“Welcome to reality.” Tiago said with a huff.   
“I get the little guy this time” James said.  
“He likes me though” Tiago protested.  
“Strange isn’t it” James responded, pulling on his shirt and walking over to the stairs.  
“That makes you strange too!” Tiago called after him.   
“I love you. That makes me insane.” James replied, and dispeared up the stairs.   
Tiago grinned and followed to get the two older kids. 

They all sat around the table, eating the macaroni and cheese that James had made. Tiago sat beside Alec, feeding him little pieces of noodles and some sort of rice mixture that M had made for him. The kids were eating like they were supposed to, chatting with each other. It was a stark contrast from the morning and afternoon. Watching Tiago with Alec made him rethink his ‘no kids’ idea. Being a parent would be good for Tiago. And maybe even himself. At least if he died, M wouldn’t sell his apartment or his house. 

The quiet piece of dinner was lost the minute Tiago left the room to put Alec to bed. Cole told James he needed something from the walk in pantry. James had immediately went into the pantry, searching for the requested food. The minute he stepped inside, the door closed and he heard a click. They’d locked him in.   
“Guys, let me out” He called, tapping the door gently. He heard the laughing on the other side of the door. James groaned, he’d just pick the lock. But, he discovered, this pantry had no door nob, no lock slider, nothing to get out if someone was locked in. He silently cursed himself. 

An hour later, the door opened and he was met with Tiago’s smiling face.  
“Someone got outsmarted by the kids” Tiago smirked.  
“I don’t know how you did it Tiago” James said, sliding out of the closet “You were trapped like that for 5 months?”  
That was a low blow and it stung Tiago. His face went dark. James clued in.   
“I’m sorry” He said, wrapping his arms around Tiago.  
The pain was gone for Tiago’s voice when he spoke a few minutes later.   
“Alright bed time” he said, turning away from James. Together they got the kids to sleep.   
Once they were downstairs James said “M won’t be home for 4 hours. Want to watch something?”   
“Sure let’s see what’s on t.v.” They descended another flight of stairs towards the lounge. James settled on one end of the couch, spreading his legs for Tiago to settle between them. They flicked the TV channels back and forth and finally stopped on a hockey game. They didn’t really watch it though. They were caught up in each other. James apologizing more than he’d normally due to anyone for his shot after being trapped in the pantry. He didn’t use words though. They’d broken a rule for sure with what they were doing. But they paid no mind to it. James caressed the scared skin of Tiago, looking at him as Tiago, not as Silva, not as a killer, not as a failed agent. That was something Tiago could never repay him for. It made him feel real and special, something that no one besides James could make him feel.

M returned home to find them curled in each others arms. James had fallen asleep but Tiago was still awake, lost in his own thoughts.   
As she decended the stairs she made lots of noise, hoping not to find them in a compromising position. Tiago rose to meet her.  
“Welcome home” He said, “You’re kids are still in one piece”   
“I’m glad. Looks like they tired him out” M said, pointing at the James on the couch.  
“Something did” Tiago smirked. He walked over to James’s side.   
“Baby” He whispered gently “M’s home” He shook James slightly. James awoke with a start, smacking Tiago clear across the face. Tiago look started and so did James. M just chuckled.   
“Get out of my house” She said, walking back up the stairs.   
James blushed, looking at Tiago. “I’m sorry”  
“You’re not sorry” Tiago replied.   
“I’m not sorry” James laughed. 

The cab ride wasn’t long but they were both exhausted. James huddled in Tiago’s arms. They shared small conversations but it wasn’t until they were a block from home that James said “I want a kid”   
Tiago looked vaguly surprised. “I thought you didn’t”  
“ I didn’t” James admitted “But you were so good with them. They loved you.”  
“Alright. One kid then”  
“I love you Tiago Rodriguez”  
“I love you James Bond.”


End file.
